


Lernaean

by mypedia



Series: penny for your thoughts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypedia/pseuds/mypedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She could be asleep, if not for the bruises decorating her cheekbones and pebbling down her neck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lernaean

**Author's Note:**

> Steve/Natasha + things you said when you were scared.

“Natasha.” Steve keeps his voice low, knowing first-hand the splintering pain of a loud voice in the early stages of consciousness after a concussion.

At least, he hopes that’s where she’s at, because if not, she’s been out for fifteen minutes and time is ticking. They need to switch cars. If HYDRA tracked them to the bunker, they can track the car that barreled down the only (empty) highway in this goddamn place. (He tries to convince himself he’s not worried about her…whether she’s seriously injured or not, if she suffered any brain damage. He’s worked with Natasha enough to know she gets through the worst with a soul of steel- she latched onto an alien carrier going at least 60 mph voluntarily, for crying out loud. She’ll be fine.)

There’s no response from the passenger seat. She could be asleep, if not for the bruises decorating her cheekbones and pebbling down her neck.

“Natasha.” Steve tries again, louder this time. He thinks he sees her foot bob. “Yeah, that’s it. Come on, wake up.” 

No movement; he grasps for her wrist for the sixth time today and drops it only when he’s found the pulse.

“We have to move, c’mon. Open your eyes.”

Maybe he was imagining the movement earlier. She’s deathly still now, and deathly pale, and the road ahead is clear, and the road behind is clear, and HYDRA will be here soon, and SHIELD is gone, and they have nowhere to go, and nobody to call, and Natasha will not wake up. And Steve does not want to be alone again.

Natasha’s hand twitches.

“There you go,” he says, more excited than he should be. He spies a side road and takes it, scanning the sky for helicopters. “Wake up, or we’re gonna die here, and you won’t like me having that to hold over your head for eternity.” Then, softer, when she doesn’t move: “Nat, come on. I need you.”

And then, suddenly, she groans. Very, very quietly, sounding more annoyed at her state than distressed. But Steve knows her well enough now to place the pain lining the sound.

“Scared me for a second there, Romanoff.”

Natasha touches her head lightly, her movements groggy and lethargic, and winces minutely. “Ow. That’ll bruise.”

“Look in the mirror.” She doesn’t. Steve slows the car, turning onto a suburban street. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. We need to change cars.”

“I would have, earlier, if somebody,” he very pointedly does not look at her, “hadn’t decided to take a nap.”

Natasha’s mouth twists up into a smirk. “How long was I out?” She turns to him, eyebrows knitted together. “Please tell me it wasn’t seventy years.”

Steve barks out a choked laugh, relieved and anxious and half-hysterical. They’re still being chased, and SHIELD is still gone, and Fury is still dead, and they still don’t have anybody to call, but Natasha is awake and alive and snarking. And he’s not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment if you liked it :) And, as per usual, taking requests at [on Tumblr](http://www.captain-croptop.tumblr.com)!


End file.
